Love Will never End
by Kayzey12
Summary: For Tommy/Kim Fans and Shippers out there!


Disclaimer: I just want to say that i don't own Power Rangers Characters ( Tommy, Kimberly, Katherine, Billy etc. ) they all belong to Saban Entertainment. So please don't sue me. Also i only own Moira Oliver. I dedicated this fanfic to one and only ~StarryNights~. Jessica Thanks a lot for everything also Keep up the good work especially with all the Stories you've written i've inspired you.  
  
This story is for all the Tommy/Kimberly Fans and Shippers. Tommy/Kat Fans and Shippers please don't read because i don't think you will like it.  
Please Read and Review  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Love Will Never End  
A Tommy/Kimberly Story  
By: Kayzey12  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
September 6th 2000  
8:45 p.m.  
Tommy & Kimberly Oliver House  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hey Tommy, Could you help me unload the Shopping while i get Moira out of the car?" shouted Kimberly but not that loud.  
  
" Sure Beautiful! " He said as he coming out of their House and walking towards the car.  
  
" Beautiful, why don't i do this and you can take our little itty bitty princess Moira inside! " He said as he planted a kiss on Kim's forehead.  
  
" Thanks Handsome! " she said as she walked to the left side of the car, opened the door and took Moira out who's sleeping in her car seat peacefully.   
  
Moira Larissa Oliver was only 2 weeks old. She has full of Mahogany Hair just like her Daddy's. Moira also has her Daddy's ears and eyes, Also has her mother's facials and looks just like Kim.  
  
" Come on Beautiful let's get inside so our Little Angel could have her bath while i'll do this " said Tommy who grinned happily at Kim   
  
" Okey! " happily Kim said as she also grinned at him back.  
  
Financially, Tommy and Kim are leading a good life together now that they're both are parents they still having a good life together. Tommy had decided to quit racing when he found out Kim's pregnant to his baby but decided to Open a Karate School along with Jason, Rocky and his Brother David and now they're making a good money and profits for the school While, Kimberly is been accepted to work as a Fashion Designer for Vogue International along with Tanya but for the meantime she'll be spending her time with Moira.  
  
As they got in to the House Moira started crying and fussing so Kim walked in to a gorgeous living room sat down and got her out from the Car Seat and nursed her.  
  
"Aw, Moira, Come on it's okey Mommy's here!" Kim's said as she held Moira Close to her.  
  
"Shh, it's okey Sweetie!" said Kim Softly as she rub her back and studied her body features.  
  
" Hey Beautiful! Moira's fussing again?" Tommy said teasingly  
  
" Yeah, but the truth is I couldn't help but to love her " She said Softly as Tommy sat down beside Kim and Took Moira from her.  
  
" Hey Little Angel! Are you having a bad dream?....yeah but don't worry Mommy and Daddy are here for you! Do you know that Daddy loves you so much and so does Mommy! " Tommy said softly and he kissed her forehead and give her back to Kim.  
  
" I guess Moira needs her bath? " he asked   
  
" Yes she does. Well i better take her now and then take her to bed! " She said as she took Moira to the bathroom and give her a bath While Tommy fixes the Shopping.  
  
Few Minutes Later, Tommy was in their bedroom reading some books and then Kim came in with Moira sleeping in her arms.  
  
" Hey! What are you reading? " she said in a slighty whiny voice.  
  
" Martial Arts Book. I just recieve it this morning " he said as Kim walked to the Bassinet beside Tommy's lay Moira down and put a little blanket on her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"G'Night Moira Larissa Oliver....Sweet Dreams Little Angel! " She said as she stood there for few mintues watching her sleep as Tommy Join her as he silently put his hand on her waist and watch their little Daughter Sleep.   
  
" Oh Tommy, i've never think both of us will get this far! Here we are we've created something special! I love You Tommy! " She said with love on her voice.  
  
" Me too beautiful! I Love You and also Moira! " he said and their lips met into a passionate kiss.  
  
" Come on let's go to sleep " said Tommy as he yawned.  
  
Few minutes Later they both went to their bed said their ' Goodnights ' and then drifted off to Sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you like it!!!! like it? hate it? or it's okey? please read and review. Ideas or opinions are allowed!!!! ~Kayzey12~   
  
  



End file.
